<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Code Names, Nile Freeman Style by Tortellini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464957">Code Names, Nile Freeman Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini'>Tortellini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Nile Freeman, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Nile Freeman, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Missions, Nile Freeman &amp; Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Nile Freeman &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Friendship, Nile Freeman-centric, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now in charge and with everyone together as a family again, Nile has a plan to discuss with the others. </p><p>Oneshot/drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Code Names, Nile Freeman Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/683896">this comic</a> by fereldenturnip.tumblr.com.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plane that they were using wasn't not similar to the one that Nile had been forced to get on when she met Andy for the first time. But now that was years ago. Nile knew exactly how much time had passed but at the same time? She didn't, really. After all she and her weird little family didn't age. But enough time had passed so that both Booker and Quynh were part of the team again; and so that Joe no longer glared at Book constantly. At least for the most part. </p><p>Now they were all together on this plane. Nile grabbed the strap on the ceiling to steady herself. </p><p>"Okay, so we're going to be extra careful on this next mission," she said, eyes flashing at the others, face serious. "So from now on we're going to be using code names, okay? You guys can address me as Eagle One. Andy," she looked at the older woman, short hair and eyes twinkling behind her sunglasses. "Is 'been there, done that'."</p><p>Andy flashed a smirk and a thumbs up. </p><p>"Booker is--'I want a piece of that'."</p><p>Booker, to his credit, was drinking something. Because even though he was doing better and part of the team again, and seeking as much therapy as a timeless immortal being from the eighteen hundreds--he was still himself. He choked on his drink. </p><p>"<em>Merde."</em></p><p>"Quynh is 'it happened once in a dream'."</p><p>"Oh, a sexy dream?" Quynh asked with one of her own smirks. </p><p>"Joe is 'if I had to pick another dude'," Nile said. </p><p>"Aww," Joe beamed. I mean sure she was like his little sister. </p><p>"And Nicky..."</p><p>"<em>Per favore non farlo..." </em>Nicky muttered. </p><p>"...is 'Eagle Two'."</p><p>"<em>Grazie dio!" </em>Nicky slammed his head back against the seat he was sitting on in mock relief. And Joe laughed heartily. </p><p>It was a good plan. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>